Light Got 'Sick'
by Arisa-nii
Summary: Feeling quite dominant today, L decides to take matters into his own hands by calling in 'sick' for Light, to satisfy his own sexual tension, but will Light allow himself to be the uke for the day? After Shower Time.
1. Chapter 1

I finally started writing out the second fanfic of L and Light.  
I'm really happy that I could actually write another one.: )  
Hope you guys you enjoy this story too.  
This is just gonna be after 'Shower Time' and you will understand what L and Light are talking 'bout in some parts  
Warning: Yaoi

* * *

After confessing his feelings to L and having had sex with him right after made Light feel great.

Right now he was laying in bed with L sleeping next to him.

Light slowly moved L's bangs away from his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He kept staring a his now lover, who looked so peaceful when sleeping.

Light smiled and hugged L. After a few minutes he fell asleep next to L.

...

"Light, wake up"

Light opened his eyes to see L taking his pajamas off.

He blushed at the site and looked away.

"What are you doing?" L asked while finishing taking his shirt off.

"Nothing" Light answered.

"I can see that, now hurry up and change, we have to go downstairs and work"

"I don't want to work today" Light groaned and covered himself with a blanket.

"Why not?" L asked pulling Light by the chain.

"I'm tired from the three rounds of sex we had and stop pulling me"

"Why are you tired from that, when I was the one with you dick up the ass" L yelled and blushed brightly after he figured out what he said.

"Because I was the one doing all the moving while you did nothing at all"

"What you mean by that?"

"I was the one pounding in and out you while you were just laying on the floor with your legs open"

L blushed and didn't say anything.

"Well opening my legs all the time can get some people tired you know" L said in a low voice covering his face.

"I know" Light sat up on the bed.

"Plus...you never gave me a chance to do anything" L looked away pouting.

"What"

"You know, I don't feel like working today either"

L reached for the table, grabbed his cell-phone and called Matsuha.

"Ryuuzaki"

"Matsuha, I'm afraid Light got sick and doesn't feel to well, so neither him or me are going to be able to work today"

"Oh ok, I'll make sure the chief knows 'bout his son, so he can go check up on him"

"That's not necessary I'll make sure he gets better by tomorrow"

"But I should tell the ch-"

"Bye Matsuha"

L hanged up and looked at Light.

"What the hell was that"

"Well...apparently now you're sick" L calmly replied.

"I'm not sick!" Light almost yelled.

"Well I didn't want to work, so I used you as an excuse"

L sat down on the side of the bed.

Light just sat there wanting to punch L for using him as an excuse.

"Light" L said reaching for him.

"What" Light looked up.

"I want to do something" L said as he pushed Light on the bed.

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter.

Tell me if you guys liked it.

Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the...what are you doing" Light asked watching L slowly pull down his pants.

"You'll see" L looked at Light and pulled down both his pants and boxers down.

He wants to have sex. Light thought to himself.

"It looks like I have to get you hard"

"Heh just get naked and I might" Light smirked.

"I don't want to take my clothes off" L replied grabbing Light's non harden dick.

He slowly started to lick it from bottom to top.

Watching as L licked his dick made Light harden a little.

As L felt Light's dick harden he looked up to see Light looking at what he was doing.

"What." Light asked smirking.

"You got hard from me just licking it"

"I'll get harder if you put my dick in your mouth"

L looked down at Light's semi-harden dick and started licking the tip of it. Slowly he put the head in his mouth and started sucking. As he felt Light get harder he slowly put more of Light in his mouth and moved his head up and down.

"L" Light said putting his hand on L's head.

"Mmm"

"You're not very good at that"

"Shut up, I've never done this before" L sat up.

"I can see that" L smiled.

L blushed and looked back down at Light's dick.

"If you say I'm not good, how come you got hard" L asked pointing down.

"Because of the feeling of your hot mouth"

L blushed, but quickly went back to what he was doing before Light interrupted him more.

L took Light's pants completely off and threw them on the floor.

"Take off your shirt" L told Light.

"Why should I and I don't feel like taking it off" Light answered holding his shirt.

"Just do it" L told him.

"No, I don't want to" Light looked away.

L went on his knees reached for Light's shirt and ripped it open.

"Hey! What the hell was that for" Light yelled.

"I told you to take it off yourself but you didn't listen" L pushed Light back down on the bed.

"You could've at least unbuttoned it instead of tearing it open like that" Light yelled.

"Too late" L went down and liked Light's nipple.

Light couldn't hold back a moan.

L slowly made his way down and sat up to look at Light.

Light thought L was just gonna try something else to make him harder, but was surprised when L lifted him and opened his legs.

"Oi, what are you doing" Light said trying to make L let go of him.

"Opening your legs" L looked down at Light.

"Yeah, I can see that"

"Then, why are you asking?" L bent down and kissed him.

Light felt L lick his lower lip. He opened his mouth and felt L's tongue explore his mouth.

L moved his tongue all around Light's mouth. It was hot and wet. He just couldn't help but wonder if his lower hole would feel the same.

L ended the kiss to get some air.

"How come you weren't kissing like that yesterday" Light asked as L ended the kiss.

"I didn't feel like, but now that I did, it felt rather good and you got harder" He pointed down at Light's lower half.

"I got hard because I could feel your dick against mine"

"Feeling it against yours turned you on?"

"Yeah, but what got you hard?"

"Thinking 'bout having sex with you"

Light really couldn't really believe that L had gotten hard from just that.

"Light, open your legs"

"What for?"

"Just do it"

Light did as L told him and watched him

L stared at Light's opened legs.

After a while L went down and licked Light entrance.

"Don't do that" Light said closing his legs.

"Why not? You did that to me "L opened Light's legs again.

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts' I'm going to do it whether you want me to or not" L looked at Light straight in the eye.

_Crap he wants me in the bottom. _Light thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why do you look so scared" L asked Light.

"I'm not scared"

"You sure about that" L asked and licked Light's entrance again.

"Ah…yeah I'm sure" Light said looking away.

"Alright"

L kept licking Light's entrance. He played with the small and tight hole with his tongue, making Light moan softly.

L used two of his fingers to open Lights entrance a little as he pushed his tongue inside Light, making him moan louder and making his hole tighter.

L moved his tongue around, he could feel how hot it was inside Light but he wanted to feel more of it.

Light felt L take his tongue out and he whimpered at the loss of it inside.

"Your ass is all wet now."

"Shut up…I know that already"

"Looks like you liked what I did to you, you're leaking pre-cum already" L grabbed Light's dick and licked the tip.

"Ah" Light moaned as he felt L tongue on him.

L stood up. He grabbed Light's dick again and started pumping him.

"Ah...L" Light moaned as L pumped him.

"What?"

"Faster….please…go faster" Light panted and looked at L with lust filled eyes.

L smiled and did as Light told him.

As L pumped him Light bucked his hips up wanting more.

L bent down and played with the tip of Light's dick with his tongue as he pumped him. L could taste the pre-cum that was on Light's dick and he had to admit he liked it.

"Light, you don't taste as bad as I thought" L said as he licked more of Light's pre-cum.

When Light felt L's tongue licking him he felt noting but pleasure.

"You tasted good too" Light said grabbing L's head.

The feeling of Light's hand on his head made L stop what he was doing.

"Why you stop?" Light whimpered.

"No reason" L said looking up at Light.

He saw Light's eyes full of lust and his mouth slightly open.

That made L think that Light was really enjoying what he was doing to him.

Looking back at Light's mouth reminded L what Light had made him do the night before.

"Light suck" L said putting two fingers in front of Light's mouth.

Light kept staring at the fingers he knew what L would do after he was done sucking his finger.

_Um…I guess I could do it just this one time. _L said to himself and started sucking L's fingers.

He moved his tongue around them, making sure he got them completely wet.

L took his fingers out of Light's mouth and put them towards his entrance.

He slowly pushed them in making Light moan.

"Light it's really hot inside of you" L said licking Light's neck.

"Shut up…I don't wanna know what it feels like inside of me" Light blushed.

L smiled and slowly moved his fingers deeper inside of Light.

"Ngh..L"

L looked up at Light's eyes and saw that they had more lust in them than before.

"Heh, you really like this don't you Light"

Light responded by moving his hips and making L's fingers move inside him.

"I guess that's a yes"

L started thrusting his fingers in and out of Light making Light moan every time he moved his fingers.

….

"L when are you…agh…..planning to…stop fingering me" Light panted opening his legs more.

"When I feel like it" L said and moved his fingers.

"Ah...L stop"

"Why should I" L licked Light's nipple.

"Mmm... because you're doing nothing but fingering…and you only hit my special spot once…if you hit it more I'll probably want you to do more than just fingering me" Light groaned.

L smiled and kissed Light.

"But I think you might take too long to find that special spot" Light said as L ended the kiss.

"So what I've never done this before so give a bit of time to learn"

"You will take way to long anyways"

"I don't care, just give me some time Light" L pouted.

"Heh…I could give you time but I'm not a very patient person"

"Light….don't be so mean to me" L exclaimed throwing himself on top of Light.

"I'm not being mean to you" Light said and pated L's head.

"Yes you are, you won't give me time to learn"

"Come on I'm just telling you the truth"

"Yeah…well I don't care it's my first time doing this and all you do is be mean to me" L rested his head on Light's chest.

"If I was really being mean I wouldn't have let you do all the stuff you did to me"

"Ok, then keep being like that and let me put my dick in you "L sat up and smiled at Light while going in between his legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

L positioned himself in between Light's legs.

"I'm going to do my best and make you feel good"

"Heh…good luck" Light smirked implying that L wouldn't be able to do that.

Light knew he had more experience that L and L after all was just a beginner at this.

L looked at Light in the eyes as he place his cock at Light's entrance.

L started pumping Light to try to distract him from what he was about to do.

Light however didn't react to his pumping and kept staring at L.

L then slowly started pushing his cock at Light's entrance. It hadn't gone that far inside when he felt Light's fingers up his ass.

"Ngh…..Light!" L moaned as he felt Light pull out his fingers a little then push them back in and hit his prostate

Light hit it again and L moved forward making the head of his cock go inside Light.

"Ah…shit" Light exclaimed when he felt L's cock inside of him.

When L heard Light he looked down and saw that part of his dick was inside Light's ass.

"Heh, you just helped me get my dick inside of you" L smirked and started pushing his dick more inside Light.

"Dammit…..don't do that" Light said as he flipped them around and took L's dick out of his ass.

L was about to complain but was cut off when Light kissed him and started to play with his nipples.

"Ah…Light…stop playing with them" L gasped as Light pinched one nipple and nibbled the other one.

"You didn't stop when I told you to stop fingering me, now did you?" Light said as he bit one of L's nipples.

"Ah…that hurts!"

"No it doesn't" Light bit L's nipple again.

"Yes it does" L said trying to push Light away.

"Mm…your nipples are really soft.. I want to keep biting them more" L said and bit L's nipple.

"Ngh...ah" L moaned.

"See…it doesn't hurt…you're moaning" Light smiled at L's flushed face.

"You're mean" L said and hid his face with his arms.

Light grabbed L's arms and pinned them above L's head.

"I'm not mean, I just really want to eat you up and have you all to myself" Light explained and kissed L.

While kissing L, Light slowly moved his hand to L's erection.

"You're really hard L" Light said and grabbed his erection tightly.

"Ah…Light….please" L moaned at Light's touch.

"Please what?" Light asked as he licked his way down to L's erection.

"Please make me cum Light…please" L said as he put his hands on Light's head and tangled his fingers in his hair.

Light smirked and then licked the tip of L's dick.

"Hah...Light hurry up" L squirmed.

"You're very desperate today, and we just had sex plenty of times yesterday"

"I don't care... I want you Light"

"Heh...you want me, yet you were so caught up in being the seme" Light tighten his grip on L's dick.

"I'm sorry Light…. I won't do it again…but please… I want to cum…it hurts" L said softly putting his arms around Light's neck. "It hurts Light… please make me cum"

"Heh…those words and that lust full face of yours is really good at seducing me" Light kissed L hugging him by the waist.

Light licked L's bottom lip asking for entrance to L's hot mouth. L opened his mouth granting Light access to his mouth.

Light's tongue went inside L's mouth. He played with L's tongue circling it with his own. When he ended the kiss L was really red.

"So you like the kiss?" Light asked smirking.

"Yeah" L answered.

"You know we've kissed plenty of times of you still blush when I French kiss you"

"Yeah so what it doesn't matter does it?"

"I guess not" Light said giving L a little peck in the cheek.

* * *

Well hope you guys liked this chapter.

Sorry I've been taking so long in updating it's just that I've been having lots of test at school.

But I will try my best in updating the other chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Light licked L's neck and started going lower.

He made a trail of kisses from L's neck to his now painful erection. Light grabbed it and put the head in his mouth. He sucked it and he could already taste pre-cum coming out.

Light looked up at L, his eyes were closed, and grabbing tightly on the bed sheets. Light smiled and put most of L in his mouth.

L moaned feeling Light's mouth on his erection. Light's mouth was really hot. He felt Light push his tongue against the top of his mouth.

L tangled his fingers in Light's hair when he felt the back of Light's throat. He couldn't hold back anymore and came in Light's mouth.

"Hmm, seems like you were holding it in" Light said as he sat up and gave L a kiss on the lips. "But it seems like you still have a long way to go before you're satisfied" Light grabbed L's hard dick.

"Yeah" L said as he put his legs around Light's waist.

"What do you want me to do now?" Light asked grabbing one of L's legs and putting it on his shoulder.

"You know what I want" L blushed and looked away.

"No I don't, so you're gonna have to tell me" Light leaned down to touch L's face and make him look at him. "Come on L just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it"

"Light umm... no it's embarrassing"

"Really?" Light asked smiling.

"Yeah" L said touching Light's hand.

"But blowing me, licking my dick and fingering me wasn't embarrassing"

L's face turned completely red from what Light told him.

"Yes it was embarrassing but when I was doing that I was so into doing it to you that I didn't really noticed it"

" But now you do?"

"Well yeah, now that you reminded me"

"Mmm...well that doesn't matter anymore" Light said as he rested his head in between L's neck and shoulder.

"I...I guess"

"Now then...tell me do you want me to play with this little thing" Light asked as he trailed his hand down to L's entrance and pushing his finger in a little.

"Light ah..stop doing it like that, it'll hurt if I don't get you finger wet"

Light opened his eyes in surprised and looked at L and smirked when he saw that L had finally realized what he had just said.

"Yeah...it might hurt if i force it in, so you'll help me get my fingers wet?"

"Do I have to be the one getting them wet?" L asked as he moved his legs closer to Light.

"Yep, it was your idea to do it, and it's much more sexier if you do it"

"How is it sexier?"

"It's sexier because of the face you make when sucking them, your face is all flushed since you know what is gonna happen after you finish sucking and wetting my fingers" Light explained as he trailed L's lips with his fingers.

"Do you really want me to be the one doing that?"

"Yes" Light smiled.

"F...fine...I'll do it"

L licked Light's finger tips, telling Light to put them in his mouth. Light nodded and pushed three fingers inside L's mouth. L started sucking them getting wet one by one with his tongue. He moved his tongue around each finger to make sure to get all of them completely wet.

Light could feel L's tongue around his middle finger that was the 4th time L had gone around that finger and had left the rest alone most of the time.

Light was getting bored with his fingers in L's mouth.

Light looked down and that L's nipples were hard. He leaned down and sucked them.

"Mmmff" L moaned as he felt Light sick on his nipples.

Light kept sucking on them and bit them.

"Gah! Light don't do that, it hurts" L said with a tear in his eye as Light took his fingers out of his mouth.

"Mmm...sorry it's just that they are so pink and soft that I just had to bite them"

Light said as he licked the nipple he had bitten.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Light slowly trailed his fingers to L's entrance.

L shivered at the feeling of wet fingers going from his neck to his opened legs.

Light pushed one finger in L. L's hips bucked up feeling the finger inside of him.

"You want me inside you, don't you L?"

"Ah...yeah...please move your finger more inside of me" L said and pushed himself down on Light's finger.

"L it's really hot inside of you" Light whispered in L's ear.

"Yeah...it's hot because it wants you inside of it" L said and kissed Light.

Light kissed back, pushing his tongue in L's mouth.

Light just loved kissing L. L's hot mouth tasted sweet. That was maybe because he always kept eating sugary things but, that didn't matter now. All he wanted to do now was to taste his mouth and be inside of him.

He hates not being able to just go inside L in one good thrust. He knew if he did do that L would probably never let him have sex with him again. So he had to be patient while he prepared L.

Light started to moving his fingers in circles and thrusted them in and out of L.

L put his arms around Light's neck and opened his legs a bit more.

"Light hurry up already. I want your dick inside of me"

Light stopped moving his fingers.

"You want me inside already and your not even ready yet?"

"Yeah, I know I'm still not stretched much but...I want you inside...I want your hard cock inside of me" L said as he pushed his hips up and pressed against Light's dick.

"You know you just made me feel like and idiot...I was just thinking you would get mad at me if I just started fucking you without preparing you first but, I guess I was wrong" Light said as he put one hand on each side of L's face.

"I would get mad at you" L looked at Light and smiled.

"What I thought you just told me to put my dick inside of you without you being prepared, didn't you?" Light got up and sat down in front of L.

"I will get pissed at you if you started doing that with out my permission" L said as he sat on Light's lap putting one leg on each side of Light's waist.

Light grabbed L by the waist and pulled him closer making their dick's touch one another.

"Ah...Light...you're really hard...just like me" L hugged Light around the neck and kissed him.

Light kissed back. He grabbed both of their hard dicks and started rubbing them against each other.

"Ngh...Light don't do that...imma cum if you do that...just put your dick inside me now" L whispered in Light's ear and licked it.

"You want it inside?"

"Yes, I do...so please put your hard cock in my ass"

"No"

"Aww...why not Light?" L complained.

"Because I want you to put my hard cock in your tight little ass"

L blushed and hid his face in Light's neck.

"F...fine but can you help me put it in"

"Ok...I'll help you by holding your hips"

Light grabbed L's hips and layed back down on the bed. L was on his knees around Light. He looked down and saw Light's dick. It was really big and thick. He remembered that yesterday he had unbuttoned Light's pants to take his dick out of the tightness of them but more because he wanted to know how another guys dick looked like when it was hard since he never actually did anything that would get him or another person like that. And from what he remembered Light's dick inside of him felt really good. Although at the end Light had thrusted into him really hard it hurt but, he had to admit it felt more good than bad because he had cummed right after. Now remembering how good it felt was getting him harder, now he really wanted Light to thrust in and out of him and hard.

"What are you thinking of" Light asked and got L out of his thoughts.

* * *

Mmm...now that I look closely...it's kind of, of a bad ending for a chapter...owells.

Anyway

I have a favor to ask

I was wondering if you guys could tell me if the summary for this story actually fits the story at all..

and if it doesn't could you tell me so i can change it.

Thank You :)

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"From the looks of it, I bet your thinking about my dick inside of you. Your eyes are full of lust and your face got red"

"You're right, I was thinking about that" L said as he grabbed Light's dick and stood up on his knees.

He pumped it a bit before putting it towards his entrance. The head of Light's dick was now right in front of his entrance.

" Before I start thrusting, my dick has to be all the way inside your ass, ok L"

"O..ok" L said as he slowly lowered himself to Light's dick. He felt the head of Light cock go inside him.

L moaned at the feeling of it inside. It hurt but it also felt really good. He kept lowering himself and the feeling of Light's dick kept getting better.

"You did a better job than I thought you would, I'm all the way inside of you now"

"Ah...Light...your dick is really...deep inside of me" L gasped as he felt Light push himself up.

"But you like my dick really inside you,don't you?"

"Yeah...I do" L said moving down to hug Light. "Now will you please start moving, I want to feel more of you" L moved his hips lower.

"You're being really cute, I like you like this more" Light turned them around and starting thrusting into L.

"AH...so you don't like me how I usually am?" L looked at Light with a tear in his eye.

"I do like you...just that how you are now really turns me on and make me want to fuck you more" Light wiped the tear from L's face and thrusted into L hitting his prostate.

"AH!...Light faster...go faster" L moaned opening his legs and putting them around Light.

"Alright" Light kissed L and started moving faster into L and that made L get tighter. "L loosen up a bit..or you'll make this end faster and you wont enjoy it as much"

"S...sorry I thought that you would like it if i were to get tighter around you"

"Mmm...you're right about that..I do like it when you get tight around my dick...I guess I'll just have to resist cumming in your ass for a while"

"Yeah, you do" L tightly hugged Light when he started thrusting faster and harder than before.

"Hah...you're ass feels tighter than it did when I took you're virginity away...maybe even better" Light thrusted into L hitting his prostate.

"Light don't say such embarrassing things" L blushed and hid his face.

"Why not? I know you like it when I tell you every single detail bout how it feels inside you" Light licked L's neck.

"No, I don't" L closed his eyes and arching his head backwards from feeling Light lick his neck.

"Really? Then why so you keep getting tighter around me?" Light slowly took his dick out of L.

L gasped as he felt Light get out of him.

"Ngh...Light why did you take your dic-"

L was interrupted when Light pushed himself in L's tight ass in one nice thrust.

* * *

Sorry I have taken so long to update.

I have being working and didn't have to time to type anything up.

I'm really sorry ...you guys must hate me now T_T

I'll try my best to update the next chapter...this chapter for me was short and at the end it kinda changed...by that I mean it didn't come out as I wanted it to :/ ...but i guess it's better than nothing ^_- ...maybe later I'll change it a bit to fit the next chapter )

See you guys till next chapter ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"AHH!" L moaned when Light thrusted into him."To...too deep your...your dick is too deep inside me"

"Really? Should I take it out again?" Light asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ngh...hah n...no keep it inside me" L moaned.

"You really do like my dick deep inside you, don't you?" Light pushed his dick more into L.

"Ah...yeah I do..." L moaned impatiently.

"What's with that moan, you want me to start thrusting already?" Light smirked at L.

L didn't answer.

"No answer" Light kneeled in front of L.

"I keep telling you that I like it, haven't I?" L answered and covered his face with his arms.

""Yeah, you do but I like hearing you say it" Light softly placed his hand on L's face.

"No you just like it when I keep making a foul of myself, don't you" Light moved his arm to look at Light.

"No, I just love the expression you have on your face when you say it" Light grabbed L's arms towards his lips and nibbled L's wrist.

"Ngh" L moaned as Light kept nibbling his wrist.

"You're really sensitive, I like that" Light let go of L's arm and started to lick L's neck.

"Ah, don't just do that" L whined.

"You want me to start thrusting already?" Light asked as he pushed his deeper into L.

"Ah...please...start thrusting into me Light"L pleaded and hold on to Light in a tight hug as he bit his neck.

"Ouch, did you have to bite me that hard?"

"Nnn..yeah because you won't do what I tell you" L hugged Light tighter.

"Heh, guess I should listen to you more so I don't get bitten by you" Light kissed L and started thrusting into L's ass.

"Mmmff"l moaned in the kiss as he felt Light start thrusting into him.

Light kept thrusting and kissing L. Loving every moan that L made as he thrusted into him.

L moved his head to the side and ended the kiss.

"Couldn't breathe anymore" Light went on his knees and smirked at L while still moving in and out of L.

"Hah...it..it's not that...my legs are getting tired ..." L whined.

"Mmm..should we change our positions then?" Light asked holding and biting one of L's legs."

"Ah...y..yeah please"

"Alright, turn around and lift your ass towards me" Light commanded and took his dick out of L's tight ass.

"Ngh..don't take it out like that" L complained.

"Take it out how?" L smiled innocently.

"You took it out to fast"

"Oh, want me to take it out slower next time, so you can feel my dick getting out?" Light kissed L's cheek.

L didn't answer, but with his face red from embarrassment told Light the answer.

"I guess that's a yes"

"Light...I can feel your dick against my ass"

"Yeah, so does it bother you?"

"Yes" L closed his eyes tightly.

"Why?" Light asked rubbing L's ass with the tip of his dick.

"Ah...b..because I want something inside of me...and not just feeling something outside of my ass" L explained/complained.

"You want to feel it inside of you?"

"Y...yes"

"You mean this" Light pushed two fingers inside L.

"Ah...no not that...I didn't mean your fingers" L moaned.

"Really, then why are you this wet?" Light grabbed L's dick and rubbed the tip of it.

"Nnn...that was..from before...w...when your dick was going in and out of me"

"You sure?" Light said and pushed his fingers into L hitting his prostate.

"AHH!" L moaned and came in Light's hand.

"Ha ha, thought you said that was from before but you came with my fingers" Light said licking L' s come off his hand.

"Don't laugh" L covered his head with a blanket and started to tear up.

Light blushed when L covered up since he could see his ass and dick clearly.

"Y..you don't have to cry or cover up since I wasn't laughing at you" Light tried to uncover L.

"I'm not crying" L answered and shaked his ass to the side.

"Are you moving your ass on purpose?" Light asked poking L's hole.

"Ngh, I wasn't doing anything on purpose"

"I don't believe you" Light pushed three fingers in L's ass.

"AH..Light...why are you using your fingers again" L moaned.

"Why should I not, you were tempting me weren't you" Light started to move his fingers into L.

"Ah...I told you I wasn't doing anything" L closed his eyes.

"Why should I believe you, when you're this hard?" Light tightly gripped L's dick and moved his fingers in and out of L faster.

"Ngh...L..Light don't grab it like that...i..it hurts" L moaned.

"Do you want to come?" Light asked L.

"Yes...I do...I wanna come...but I don't wanna come with your fingers up my ass" L said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"How do you wanna come then?"

"I wanna come with your dick up my ass, not with your fingers like last time" L moaned.

"Alright" L answered taking his fingers out of L.

L moaned when Light took his finger out of him. Light smirked at that and placed his dick at L'a entrance.

"Ah...Light...h..hurry up I can't wait anymore...I want you inside of me"

Light then pushed his dick all the way inside L.

"AHH!"

Light could feel L get tighter. When he had pushed inside.

"You really wanted me inside of you, didn't you L?"

"Nnn..."

L was to caught up in the pleasure to answer, but Light like always knew the answer to that question.

* * *

Sorry that it took me a long time to update again...

But I just can't find the time to type the story...This time I finished typing the story, since my teacher wasn't here...and the substitude teacher isn't really paying attention to what anybody does...

Well anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Light thrusted into L. L couldn't do anything else but to hold on to Light and moan.

"Light you're thrusting into me too hard if you keep doing that I'll cum"

Light looked down and saw L was leaking with pre-cum.

"Hmm..it seems like you like it when I'm rough with you" Light started to stroke L's dick.

"Ah...Light...I'm gonna cum"

"You can come if you want but I won't stop" Light kept stroking L.

"Hah..w..why not?" L moaned.

"Because, I'm still not close to coming" Light answered licking L's neck.

"Then...don't make me cum just yet I...I wanna come with you" L blushed and tried to hide his face.

"Mm...how bout I make you come once and then I let you come with me" Light started stroking L faster.

"Ah..don't Light I don't wanna come alone..." L gasped and tried to stop Light.

"Why are you trying to stop me don't you like it when I do this to you" Light started rubbing the head of L's dick.

"Nnnn...please stop...hah...ah!...I..I'm coming!"

L couldn't hold back and came on Light's hand. Light removed his hand from L's dick and looked at his hand.

"You sure came a lot.." Light put his hand in front of him and lick L's come off of it.

L looked at Light and blushed.

"Light why are you doing that?...My cum must taste horrible"

"Well since it's yours I'm fine with licking it off my hand...even drinking if you cum in my mouth" Light smirked.

"You're such an idiot saying that right now"

"I might be...but you got hard when I said that" Light pointed to L's erection.

L didn't say anything back, instead he put his arms around Light's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. L kept kissing Light then after a while he licked Light's lips. Light opened his mouth to let L inside his mouth he let L kiss him, but took over when he got tired of L taking over the kiss.

L moaned when Light put his tongue inside his mouth. He knew Light had just had his cum in his mouth but it didn't stop L from wanting to kiss Light.

"Heh...you enjoy the taste of your cum?" Light asked when he ended the kiss.

"NO...I could also taste you so the kiss was good"

"Oh..how do I taste?" Light asked and started trusting into L again.

"Ah...y...you taste..good" L moaned.

"Do you want to taste me more?"

Light asked pushing himself deeper into L. L wrapped his legs around Light's waist.

"Yeah...I wanna ...taste more of you"

"Alright you will" Light thrusted into L again hitting his good spot.

"Light...you...I love you" L hugged Light.

"Yeah..I love you too" Light kissed him again.

Light could feel L tightening around him.

"Your about to come again aren't you L" Light lifted his head up to see L's face.

"Y..yeah"

"Since you wanted to taste me want me to come in your mouth instead of your ass, or do you still want me to come in your ass" Light trusted more and more harder into L.

L blushed. "...I..I want you to...come in ...my m...mouth" L's face got redder when he said that.

"Haha...I didn't think you were gonna be able to say that, but alright I'll come in your mouth if you want me to"

"Don't laugh...and I was able to say it because it was you"

"Oh...and if it was somebody else you wouldn't have been able to say that?" Light bite L's neck.

"Ah...No I...ngh...wouldn't have said it at all and why would there even be somebody else.

"That true nobody, but me can see you like this"

L hugged Light tighter.

"Light I'm about to come"

"Hah...yeah me too"

Light trusted into L a few more times and then took out of L's ass.

"L come here" He said as he grabbed L hair to pull him towards him.

"Ah...Light w-"

Light stopped L from talking when he put his dick all the way into L's mouth and came.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10 of Light got 'Sick'

Sorry it took me kind of long since I was only updating my other stories.

But I promise you'll like this chapter

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Mmmmffff" L moaned as he felt Light's cum go down his throat.

"Don't spill any, drink all of it" Light said as he pushed his dick deeper into L's mouth.

L tried to push Light away since he needed to breath.

"There, I'm done, you didn't spill any of my cum what a good boy"

L blushed and swallowed the bit of cum that was left in his mouth.

"How could I have spilled when you didn't even take your dick out of my mouth"

"True, but you liked having my cum in your mouth didn't you?" Light held L's chin up to make him look at him.

L nodded his head and hugged Light.

"And you also came" Light touched L's dick."What made you cum all by yourself"

"F..feeling your cum in my mouth, that's what made me cum"

Light smirked and kissed L.

L moaned and kissed Light back. He moaned again when he felt Light touch his opening again.

"W..wait L...Light what are you doing?"

Light didn't answer and kept playing around with L's opening.

"L...Light do..do you want to have sex again" L asked holding on to Light when Light put one of his fingers inside.

"Maybe, but do you wanna have another round of sex, when someone has been looking at us" Light whispered in L's ear.

"What?!" L asked shocked trying to push Light away.

"Shhh...you don't want to make him know that we know he's here, do you?" Light went behind L and covered his mouth so he wouldn't yell, then he pushed one of his finger inside of him.

"Hah...stop no...don't do it" Light gasped as he moved Light's hand away from his mouth.

"Do you really not want me to keep going when you're already tight again" Light pushed another finger inside L.

"No...I don't want anymore right now, please stop Light" L moaned.

"Hmmm...no..I don't want to stop, this seems like it'll be fun if we have sex right now" Light licked L's neck and bit it.

"Ah..no someone's watching.." L turned around to see Light.

"Yeah, do you know who it is?" Light asked as he went down and started to lick L's nipples.

"Ngh...no..I don't know...hah..." L moaned as he put his hand on Light's head and gripped his hair.

"The one you called and told him I was 'sick', do you remember that" Light went lower and licked right on top of his dick.

"No, don't lick me there...and the one I talked to was..ah..M..Matsuha"

"Yeah, it's him...but" Light licked the head of L's dick.

"But what" L moaned when he felt Light lick him.

"I don't like you saying another guys name when we're having sex" Light bit L's dick.

"Ah...Light...don't do that...hah..it makes me feel weird" L moaned as he grip on Light's hair got tighter.

"Oh...does it now" Light bit L's dick again and took his fingers out of Light's ass, making L squirm.

Light held L's hips so he wouldn't move and then kissed his neck.

"You ready for another round, L?" Light pushed his dick inside L.

"Ah!...Light...hah...too..too..much" L put his head on the bed and tightly holded the bed sheets.

"What do you mean too much, the only thing you have inside your ass is my whole dick, and you enjoy having it in you" Light started thrusting into L.

"Ah...I...I know I like all of your dick ...inside me...but..but someone is watching us right now.."

Light looked down at L and he was blushing. Light smirked and pulled L up. Now L's hard dick was visible to the person outside the door.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter.

Next chapter might be in Matsuha's point of view, but I'm not sure yet..

Anyways thanx for reading

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally finished Chapter 11 of Light got 'Sick'

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

* * *

Matsuda didn't know what to do. Having walked in, in Ryuuzaki and Light's privacy was not what he thought he would see when he had only come to check how Light was doing, since Ryuuzaki had said he was sick. Even if he didn't want to come and check, the chief ordered him to come and check, since he had told him even if Ryuuzaki had said not to.

Now he didn't know if he should tell the chief what he was looking at or just lie and say his son was fine.

He could hear Ryuuzaki moaning and whimpering in pleasure, if that's what you call it. He didn't think a man could feel any pleasure from having another guys dick inside their ass. Although now he had to think otherwise having seen it himself.

He looked through the door and saw Ryuuzaki had Light's dick in his mouth he looked in pain but his face said something else, as if enjoying having Light's dick in his mouth. He couldn't hear anything that Light was saying to Ryuuzaki when he took his now limp dick out of L's mouth, but was sure it was something embarrassing because Ryuuzaki blushed. He saw Light touch L's dick when Ryuuzaki hugged him. L from what he saw responded by kissing Light.

Light started playing with L's ass again and whispered something in his ear. Whatever Light had told him must have shocked L, because now he started pushing Light away. Ryuuzaki managed to push Light for a bit and turned around to get away, but Light caught him from behind and covered his mouth as he pushed one of his finger in L's ass again. L moaned and told Light to stop when he had managed to move Light hand away. Light pushed another finger in L's ass, which clearly said he wasn't listening to L.

Ryuuzaki moaned for Light to stop again, and again Light didn't listen. Light lick L's neck and bit it leaving a mark and gaining a moan from L. L turned around and looked at Light, Light went down and licked one of L's harden nipples. Ryuuzaki moaned and gripped Light's hair.

Matsuda looked at L's face and he saw his face full of lust and pleasure. Matsuda turned around and blushed.

"How can a man make such a lustful and flushed face that...that make you wanna do them" Matsuda thought to himself looking down at his now growing erection. "Wait, what the hell am I thinking he's a guy, and most of all from what it looks like he's with Light...but can boss and employee even be together, most of all if they're both guys" Matsuda didn't know what to think now, having an erection grow looking at a guys flushed face.

He heard Ryuuzaki moan loudly, he looked inside the room again it seemed like Light had his dick inside L again but this time L was on all four and his face buried in the bed sheets. Matsuda could see Light holding on to L's waist, he could also see that Light even though he didn't look like it when he had clothes on he could see that Light did work out. He saw Light look down at L and smirked. Next thing he saw was the whole view of L's erection and where he and Light were connected it looked liked a really good sight.

Matsuda hid on the other side of the door seen that Ryuuzaki was looking at the him.

"Did they notice me? Well I should go before they really do" Matsuda stood up to get away.

*Inside the room*

"Did you see him L" Light asked L while holding his legs and thrusting into him.

"Ah...hah...y..yeah I...saw him" L moaned putting his hands on Light's legs for support.

"Call out to him, I want him to come in here" Light said pulling L down making all of his dick go inside L.

"Ah...w...why?" L asked gritting his teeth at the sudden pleasure when Light's dick hit hit good spot.

"Just do it, or do you want him to tell someone about what he just saw" Light asked as he got a hold of L's dick and started stroking him.

"Nnn..no...M...Matsuda" L moaned in very lustful way.

"Just to make it clear don't ever do this to anyone else again" Light said stroking L faster.

-Outside of the room-

Matsuda stopped in his tracks when he heard Ryuuzaki call his name. He didn't want to go back, he feared at what would happen if he did go back, but then again it'll give him another chance to see Ryuuzaki in pleasure.

He turned around and was now in front of the room door. He didn't know what to do now, should he open the door or should he just knock, but then again why knock when he knew he was there already.

"Ma...Matsuda c..come inside" he heard Ryuuzaki moaned out to him. He closed his eyes tightly and entered the room.

"How may I help you?" He asked lowering his head as he entered the room.

"Hey, don't act as if you didn't see anything, 'cause I can clearly see that bulge under your pants" Light said in a very pissed of tone.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to be spying on you guys I was just coming to see how you were doing, since Ryuzaki said you were sick...if you just let me go I swear I won't tell anyone...so please may I go" Matsuda said hiding the bulge in his pants.

"There no need for you to go" Light said thrusting into L again.

"Ah...Light...hah...more" L moaned as he felt Light thrust into him.

Matsuda looked up and looked at L. Now that he was close up, the feeling of looking at L was so much different.

"It seems like you like it when someone watches you have sex, you're so tight L, hey Matsuda what do you say want to join us" Light asked opening L's legs so Matsuha could have a clear look of L close up.

* * *

Did you guys like this chapter if you did please review.

Thank you Alishabear for saying you love my stories I appreciate it

Also Thank You DudeYBL for helping me with both of my L and Light fanfics.

And Thanx to everyone else for reviewing ^_^

Now then should Matsuda join L and Light in their fun time of sex?


	12. Chp 12 NO THREESOME

WELL THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO **DIDN'T WANT** MATSUDA HAVING SEX WITH L OR LIGHT.

* * *

Light could see Matsuda gulp at the question. Matsuda looked away for a bit to think.

_"I want to join in but, looking at them for now is good enough"_ Matsuda thought to himself. "No, I'm fine with just watching you and L enjoying yourselves" Matsuda answered looking at Light.

"Are you sure, what will you do about that boner you have" Light asked pointing at Matsuda's pants.

"Ah...sorry I...never mind this you can just ignore this" Matsuda said covering himself and blushing madly.

"It's fine, I don't mind, if you want to can masturbate yourself while watching us, I'm sure L enjoys someone looking at him while having sex" Light said as he started thrusting into L again.

"Ah...Light...ngh...no..don't make him watch us..." L moaned when Light thrusted into him and feeling Matsuda's eyes on him.

"I'm not making him do anything, he's here because he want to" Light licked L's neck.

Matsuda looked at L and Light when L started moaning again. He could see where L and Light were connected. Why did L not complain about that hurt.

"Umm...doesn't that hurt him Light?" Matsuda said blushing.

"What? This?" Light asked touching the place where he and L were connected making L whimper.

Matsuda nodded. Light looked at Matsuda and could see that he was nervous.

"No, it doesn't hurt him, he enjoys having inside of him, you can come closer and see for yourself" Light said opening L's legs.

"Ngh...Light...stop opening my legs they hurt when you open them like that" L moaned.

"I know it might hurt, but Matsuda wants a closer look at where you and me are connected" Light said moving L's head to look at Matsuda.

Matsuda looked at L's eyes they were full of lust. He walked towards the bed where he and Light were on. He kneeled in front of them.

"So what can you see, Light asked Matsuda when he kneeled down in front of them" Light said and bit L's neck making L moan.

"Hi..his ass twitched, and it's really wet" Matsuda gulped.

"Heh...that's a sign that says he enjoys having in his ass, right L?" Light asked and started pumping L.

"Hah..y..yeah I..I...love having your dick up my...ass...it...feels really good" L moaned as he put his hand on top of Light's hand that was pumping him.

"Alright...now then me and L are gonna keep having some fun, you can do whatever you want" Light turned himself and L around so now L was facing the bed.

"N..No not this position again" L moaned as he felt Light thrust deep into him.

"What you don't like this position, why?" Light asked putting all of his dick into L.

"Gah!...N...no please..ah that is too much...f..feels too good...Light if ..you don't stop...doing..that...I'll come" L covered his head with his hands and hid his face in the bed sheets.

"Hmm...ending so soon, I won't let you" Light said as he gripped L's erection.

"Ah...Light..it hurts don't do that..." L moaned and moved his hips to try and make Light let go.

"Why should I stop, when this makes you get tight around me and it also makes you moan a lot"

"Is that he only reason you do it, to make yourself feel better" L turned and looked up at Light.

"Why would I only do it for that reason I also want to to feel good, so stop making sound like I'm the bad guy"

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad" L turned himself around still having Light's dick inside of him.

"So you complain when I open your legs, but you can open them more" Light went down and kissed L.

L kissed back and hugged Light. Knowing there was someone looking at them while having sex made L feel a lot more pleasure from what Light was doing to him.

Matsuda walked towards the chair beside the bed where L and Light were and sat down. He unzipped his pants and took his erection out. By looking at two men having sex was turning him on right now, watching them was fun for him.

"So, you're going to jack off while watching us, you're a pervert" Light said as he looked at Matsuda."Is there anything you want me to do so you can enjoy yourself?" Light asked him and thrusted into L.

"Um...could you make...Ryuzaki face this way?" Matsuda stuttered.

"Alright" Light said as he grabbed L and carried him toward where Matsuda was"

"Ah...Light..w..wha...Ah!...wait...Light...you're dick just went deeper inside me" L moaned as held on to Light's neck.

Light smirked and stood in front off Matsuda with L on his arms and then sat down on the bed where Matsuda could see.

"Is this good enough for you" Light asked him as he layed down on the bed.

Matsuda nodded.

"Well, L you gonna ride me?" Light asked L by thrusting up.

"Ah...hah... " L said moving his hips up and down on Light's dick.

Matsuda started pumping himself as he saw L move, he could see Light's dick go in and out of L's ass. That was a good view. He started to pump himself faster and came on his hand. He looked back at L and Light and could see that now they were in their own world right now. He stood up and put his pants back on. He walked to the door, he looked back at them again then turned around and left.

Light noticed Matsuda leaving and pulled L down and but his neck.

"Ah...Light...that hurt...y..you bit me t..too hard.." L panted.

"Mmm..sorry, but I just wanted to do it to show that you are mine and no one else"

"I..idiot...I only want to be yours..." L said and hugged Light tightly.

* * *

Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter

Please review.


	13. Chp 12 THREESOME!

THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH A **THREESOME**

* * *

Light saw Matsuda gulp when he looked down at L. His face was red, and his eyes were getting lustful.

"So, do you want to join us or are you just going to stand there and stare at us?" Light asked again.

"Ah...if...it ok with you I'll like to join you guys" Matsuda stuttered as he answered.

"Heh, alright, L would you mind helping him take his clothes off" Light asked L as he took his dick out of L's ass and sat him on his lap.

"Ah...w...why do ..I have to do it?" L asked as he turned to look at Light.

"Because he does it he'll take to long since he seem to only want to see you" Light said kissing L.

Matsuda didn't say anything and kept staring at L. Although he seemed very serious and random at times right now his boss looked very tempting and lewd. Matsuda was stopped from his thought's when he felt someone unbuckle his belt on his pants. When he looked down he saw that it was L the one taking his pants off.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing?" Matsuda asked as he stopped L from pulling his pants down. L didn't say anything and pulled them down to his knees.

"Matsuda, let him do his job as the uke, if he wants someone to do it to him, he has to be the one who take off their clothes" Light said answering Matsuda's question.

"Matsuda, you're not that hard" L said taking Matsuda's half erection in his hand.

Light walked toward's Matsuda and L, and took Matsuda's shirt off. L looked up at him.

"Why are you also helping too, L? I thought you said that I had to be the one help him take his clothes off"

"Yeah, I did say that but, you're not doing a very good job now are you? He's still not hard" Light said grabbing Matsuda's half erection.

"Ah...Light please don't grab it like that" Matsuda tried to make Light let go.

"Shut up and let me do what I want" Light said pulling on Matsuda's erection again."Matsuda go sit down on the bed" Light told Matsuda pointing at the bed.

Matsuda did as Light told him and sat down on the bed. He looked around the bed and saw that it was wet with come on some places and blushed.

"Why you red, Matsuda?" Light asked him. Matsuda didn't say anything and looked at the bed again. Light smirked. "As you can see L came a lot of times, but not that it matters anymore, hey L suck on his dick" Light said pushing L's face towards Matsuda's erection.

L looked at Matsuda's erection and licked it, he put the head in his mouth and started sucking on it. He didn't like doing this to Matsuda, he only wanted to do it with Light, but Light wanted him to do this so he did. He put Matsuda's whole erection in his mouth and moved his head up and down. He felt Matsuda harden and so he sucked harder. L stopped when he felt Light hands on his nipples

"L..Light...ah..." L moaned and he could feel he was getting hard from Light touching him again.

"L go on the bed and get on top of Matsuda please" Light said nibbling L's neck and pinching his nipples again. L moaned, but did as Light told him and got on top of Matsuda.

"Light, why did you make him do this?" Matsuda asked not knowing what to do.

"Well don't you like looking at him right now, he knows what's going to come next" Light said grabbing Matsuda's dick and pointing it towards L's entrance.

"Ah...Light..w..what are you..d..doing with Matsuda" L asked as he felt something rubbing against his entrance.

"Well, I want Matsuda's dick to enter you, don't you want it" Light said as he pull L's hips down making the head of Matsuda's dick go in L's ass.

"Ah..L..Light..I..I want you to enter me too, not just Matsu" L moaned as he went down and rested on Matsuda's chest.

Matsuda didn't know what to say. The feeling of L's ass was amazing it was really tight around his erection it felt really good. Matsuda then grabbed L's hips and started thrusting into him. He felt L get even tighter around him.

"Matsu...ah..w...wait..." L moaned as Matsuda started thrusting into him.

"Seems like Matsuda couldn't wait to fuck your tight ass L" Light said as he opened L's opening more.

"Nnn..Light...what ...are you doing"

"I'm trying to open your ass more so I can enter you too" Light said pushing one of his finger inside L.

"Ah...L..Light..your..f..finger" L moaned as he pushed himself up.

"So, you want to ride Matsuda" Light said as he pushed in another finger.

"Ngh...I don't know...it just feels good...I can't stop myself...but, with..your..finger...in me..my ass is..s..starting to hurt" L moaned feeling Matsuda's dick and Light's fingers inside him.

"You say it hurts but you keep moving your hips and making my fingers and Matsuda's dick go into this tight ass of yours" Light said taking his fingers out of L's ass.

L moaned in disappointment, Light heard him. Light used both his hands to open L's ass a bit more so he could also enter him.

L felt Light dick against his opening. "L..Light are...you going to enter...me now?" L asked as he stopped riding Matsuda.

"Yeah" L said pushing his dick into L.

"AH!...Ngh...L...Light it hurts..." L moaned/screamed.

"Oh...then why are you still hard" Light grabbed L's erection and started to pump it." Matsuda can you stand up" Light asked Matsuda pulling L up.

Matsuda nodded and stood up.

"Now then, enter him again" Light said holding one of L's legs and opening his ass with the other.

Matsuda did as Light told him and enter L again. "So, um having two dicks in his ass, does it still turn Ryuzaki on?" Matsuda said looking down at L's erection.

"Yes, apparently it does" Light said thrusting into L and Matsuda did the same thing.

L kept moaning as he felt L and Matsuda thrust into him, having his ass stretched that much hurt and yet he also felt pleasure in that. Right now all his strength was gone.

"L..Light...m..my ass and...legs...I can't feel them anymore" L L moaned.

"Does that mean that two dicks are to much for you?" Light asked as he kissed L.

L weakly kissed back. Light looked at Matsuda and saw him blushing. "L how you kiss Matsuda too" Light said when he ended the kiss.

L looked at Matsuda and leaned toward him. "Matsu open your mouth" L said as he licked his lips. Matsuda open his mouth and L pushed his tongue inside his mouth. A moan escaped Matsuda's mouth as he felt L play around in his mouth with his tongue. Now he could tell that L was a really good kisser.

"So, did you like L's kiss" Light asked. Matsuda didn't say anything but he was blushing brightly. L smirked at Matsuda. "Looks like you're about to cum" Light said looking a Matsuda's expression.

"Yeah, I..I'm about to cum" Matsuda said as he pushed his dick all the way in L's tight ass.

Light didn't say anything, but he could feel some of Matsuda's cum leak out of L's ass as Matsuda pulled out of L.

"Well did you enjoy yourself, Matsuda" Light asked as he put L on the bed cum coming out of his ass.

"AH...yeah...um"

"Go take a shower you need one before you go back downstairs" Light told Matsuda as he grabbed a towel and threw it to Matsuda.

"Alright, um will Ryuzaki be alright?" Matsuda asked as he looked at L.

"Yeah he will" Light replied and gave L a kiss on his forehead. "Now, go take a shower"

Matsuda went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Light sat down beside L. L was looking at him and then turned around.

"Are you mad at me L" Light said as he got closer to him. L shook his head and hugged Light.

"I'm not mad just tired is all" L said as he nuzzled Light's neck.

"Oh, so you're not mad at me" Light said as he too hugged L.

"No, but I bet if I did that without your permission you will get mad at me" L said looking at Light.

Light didn't say anything and pulled L towards him and bit his neck.

"Ah...Light that really...hurts..don't bite so hard" L said trying to push Light away from his neck.

"There" Light said licking where he had bitten.

"Hah, what was that for, that really hurt Light" L said touching Light's bite mark on his neck.

"That is the sign that say you are only mine and no one can touch you without my permission, you are mine got it" Light said looking at L with a serious face.

L smiled. "I know, I'm only yours and" L bit Light's neck too. Light couldn't hold back a moan. "you are mine too" L said.

"Good" Light said kissing L again. "Now then, try to get your strength back because when Matsuda leaves we're gonna have more fun" Light said touching L's opening.

* * *

Wow this is a really long chapter.

Sorry to make you guys wait so long for this I just didn't find the right time to write this so I kept typing at home, school and just times I found myself not doing anything.

Anyway thanks for reading Please reviewl.


	14. Chapter 14

Matsuda had already left the room and even apologize for interrupting L and Light's intimate moment. L didn't know what to do right now Light was looking for some things in the closet. L the only thing he could do right now was rest on the bed completely drained from he had just done with Matsuda and Light. He didn't really like the fact that another guy besides Light had cum inside of him, but he knew better than complain now, when he knew he enjoyed himself so much.

"L, are you alright?" he heard come from on top of him. He looked up and saw Light.

"Yeah, I'm alright" he said smiling, then sat on the bed to kiss Light. Light grabbed L by the waist and pulled him closer to him to return the kiss. L moaned as he was pulled closer to Light.

"Does this mean you're ready for the next round?" Light asked licking his lips and he ended the kiss.

"A...another round, but...Light...I'm drained from the last round" L said as he put his hand on his back. "Do..we really have to have another round?"

"Yes, we do, because I still don't have enough of you" Light said grabbing L's butt making him flinch. "Plus, you won't have to do a thing"

"Wha...what do you mean...I won't have to do a thing?" L asked as Light nibbled his neck.

"Do you want me to tell you, or do you want me to show you?" Light asked as he licked L's neck."Hmm, you seem to be more sensitive right now, why?" Light asked as he grabbed L's erection and started to pump it.

"Nnn...because...hah...I can see the things you got out of the closet" L said as he hugged Light from the neck and bucked his hips along with Light pumping his erected dick.

"Oh, so I don't have to tell you what I want to do to you anymore, huh?" Light said as he kissed L again and bit his lip.

"Ah...no, but do you really want to do that to me?" L said pushing himself more against Light.

"Yeah, I do have to do that, because last time we did that it seemed like you really liked it, or tell me you didn't?" Light asked as he pulled himself away from L.

L looked down blushing, he remembered last time when Light had used the things in the box he had just taken out of the closet, and if he remembered correctly Light seemed to have lots of fun with it, and him he just loved it.

"Yeah, I did like it, so are you really going to do it again" L asked as he touched his erection and looked at Light.

"Yep, and it seems you want me to do it, now that your playing with yourself" Light smirked as he watched L jerk himself off. " But, before I do that, can I see you play with yourself?"

"Um...ok" L said laying down on the bed his opening facing Light. "L..Light...come closer..you're to far away" L said as he kept jerking himself.

"Alright, but is jerking off all you're going to do?" Light asked as he stood in front of L spreading his legs farther apart.

"No, so if you want to see me do more you are going to have to be patient and wait"

Light smirked and nodded.

L started playing with his nipples as first he just circled his finger around them, when he felt they were hard he pinched them the way he thought Light would do it. Although it wasn't as exciting doing it himself, having Light watch as he did that kept it as exciting as if Light were the one touching him.

"Do you like playing with your nipples, L?" Light asked as he saw L pinch his nipples.

"Yeah, I do...it feels..ngh...good when I play around with them" L moaned as he kept playing with his nipples and jerking off.

"I think you like it more when you're playing with them yourself than when I play with them, that makes me feel like a bad seme" Light said faking a pout.

"Hah...shut..up...you know I like it when you play...with me...ah...but...right now having..you watch..me while...I'm doing this..is really exciting" L said as his hips bucked up.

"Yeah, I can see that, you're leaking pre- cum already" Light touched the tip of L's erection. "Hmm, but to bad, I want to make you cum, yet more than that I want to see you pleasure yourself"

L whimpered when Light's finger stopped touching him.

"Your so mean Light, you say you want me to play with myself, yet you also touch me, and make me want more of your touch" L exclaimed as he stopped playing with himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you mad, I'm really sorry" Light said sitting beside L and kissed him. "I won't touch you again while you play with yourself, so please continue" Light said as he licked his lips.

"Mmmg, alright" L said as he opened his legs more and started to lick his fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone.  
I'm sorry I haven't updated. It was mostly because of school, since I'm falling one of my classes. It was also because I kinda got stuck on what to write next. But now I got a new chap done. Hope you guess like it.

* * *

"L…Light what are you doing" L exclaimed as Light was now tying his hands to the bed.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand watching you having all the fun all to yourself" Light answered as he looked at L with lust filled eyes.

"W…what are you talking about, y…you are the one who…who told me to play with myself and…now you're complaining" L said trying to move his hands away but the ropes now around his hands and body didn't budge.

"I know and I'm sorry, but watching you do all of that really made me lose my endurance" Light said sitting on L.

"Ngh…don't" L whimpered. "I don't want to be tied up, especially with you on top of me"

"Your saying that,but you like it don't you?" Light said grabbing his dick and then grabbed L's head.

L closed his eyes as he felt Light push his dick into his mouth. He moaned as Light slowly moved his dick in and out of his mouth.

"So, I guess you do like being tied up and then having my dick shoved into your small mouth" Light said shoving his dick in L's mouth and then taking it out.

"Ah...no-" L moaned when Light took it out of his mouth, but he wasn't kept waiting long when Light pushed it all the way into his mouth again and again. This was like being fucked, not in the ass, but in the mouth, yet the liked it all the same.

L moved his head back and licked the tip of Light's dick tasting all the pre-cum that was now leaking out of it. He sucked at the head, he felt Light arch his back forward, making more of his dick go into his mouth.

"Light, if you want..hah...you can come in my mouth" L said as he licked Light's dick from bottom to top as Light held it in front of him.

"Ah...hah..a..and why...would you want me to do that" Light panted as L kept sucking his dick and biting it every once in a while.

"Mmm, isn't that obvious, because I want to taste you again" L said trying to reach Light's dick with his tongue as Light moved it away from him.

Yet,with all the ropes were all around his body that wasn't possible. He wanted to touch Light as much as he wanted to relieve himself. He really didn't like being tied up, but he had to admit, the ropes did turn him on.

"You really want my cum don't you L" Light said as he pushed his dick all the way to L's throat. He felt L's tongue play with his dick. He thrust a few more times before he came.

L could feel Light's hot cum go down his throat, as Light took it out of his mouth he felt some drip down the side of his mouth. He moved his tongue and licked it off.

"You look very erotic having my cum in your mouth, L" Light moved in between L's opened legs and kissed him.

"Mmmff...n..no...don't" L tried to stop the kiss, he gave up trying when Light didn't show any signs of stopping. He didn't want to push Light away his kisses were the best, and even if he did want to push him away he couldn't.

"I thought you didn't want me to kiss you" Light said giving L another kiss. Pushing his to against L tasting a bit of himself in the kiss.

"Hah...I...really didn't want to kiss...you" L said biting Light's lower lip as he ended the kiss.

"And why not?" Light smirked and licked the lip that L had bitten in a seductive way."I know you love my kisses" Light said getting closer to L.

"Because, your cum was in my mouth and yeah I love your kisses, I can't resist kissing you back even if I want to" L said resting his head on Light's chest.

"I know" Light said giving L a kiss. "Now, let me show you a new toy I got you" Light said reaching inside the box again."Heh, lets start to have more fun, shall we?" Light showed L his new toy.

L didn't say anything, but he blushed furiously when he say what it was.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please REVIEW.

I want to know what you guys thought about this chapter and what you guys think will happen next.

:)


	16. Chapter 16

"Looks like you like your new toy" Light said putting L's new toy besides his legs. He could see L flinch a little as the toy touched his skin.

"Please move it away from me" L said trying to move his legs away from his new toy.

"Why don't you like it, I thought this color would fit you perfectly, don't you think it's a perfect color for you" Light said grabbing it and put it close to L's entrance.

"_Ah..._I...I don't know...m..maybe, but isn't it too girly to be a dildo..hah" L panted as he felt Light rub the dildo on his entrance.

"Well, yes, but it's not a dildo" Light said moving it away and show it to L so he could see it clearly. "Just by looking at the bottom, you can figure out what it is" He said showing the bottom of the 'dildo' to L.

"Hah...it...it's a vibrator" L said wide eyed, then he looked back at Light and saw him smirk.

"Yep, you got it, and this is going to go inside this" Light said pointing at the vibrator and then poking L's entrance.

"N-no, it's...too...b-big, it won't fit inside of me" L said with a trembling voice after, he examined the vibrator a bit longer and notice the size of it.

"I think, it's the perfect size for you, and even if it is too big for you, I'll make it go inside of you one way or another, so don't worry" Light whispered in L's ear.

After hearing what Light had whispered in his ear, L shivered, not from being scared, but with anticipation. He really didn't want something that big...and thick inside of him. When he had examined the vibrator he could see that if indeed go inside of him it would go deeper than Light could, and that made him shiver even more.

"_Hah...do you really think that will go inside of me" _L asked in a lustful voice.

"No, I'm not really sure, but we could always go ahead and try it out" Light smirked moving himself so he was kneeling right in front of L.

"_Ngh, before you put it inside of me, could you please get it wet, so it can go in easier"_ L breathed looking up at Light.

Light nodded slightly as he grabbed some lube from the drawer next to the bed, and let a few drops of it fall on his fingers.

"You know, you could have used the lube before, why didn't you?" L asked as Light was now rubbing his fingers around at his entrance.

"Because, I already had something to use as lube" Light smirked as he grabbed the vibrator and pointed it at L's entrance.

L blushed at Light's comment, but he didn't say anything back. He looked down and saw Light pointing the vibrator at his entrance. L moaned as he felt the coldness of the vibrator enter him.

"Nnn..cold" L moaned. He closed his eyes tightly as the vibrator got pushed more and more inside him, stretching him more than he already had been.

Light pushed the vibrator deep inside of L. He grabbed L's waist and moved him to his side. Grabbing the end of the vibrator he turn it on low.

"Ah!...Ngh...Nnnn" L moaned as he felt intense pleasure inside of him. "L...Light...k...kiss me" L said moving his head to look at Light.

Light smirked and kissed L. He could feel moans coming out of L's mouth as he kissed him.

"Looks like your ass is really enjoying having this inside of it" Light said moving the vibrator in and out of L. "It tightening itself around it when I try to pull it out" Light said as he started to pull the vibrator out of L.

"Ah...don't take it out" L said as he grabbed Light's hand and pushed it back inside of him.

"Oh, alright, but if you want it inside of you, you'll have to let me do this" Light said turning the vibrator to high.

"Ah! So...much...feels...so...good" L moaned as his hips arched forward as he felt the vibrator touch every single inch inside him.

"Does it really feel that good?" Light asked opening L's entrance more with his finger with the vibrator still inside of him.

"Yeah, it...ngh...feels really good" L turning around to look at Light and then went on top of him.

"Well isn't this a nice view" Light said as L sat on him. "Since, your on top of me, I might as well do this" Light pushed his dick inside of L.

* * *

And that's all for the chapter.

So so so sorry I took long in updating.

R & R please


End file.
